


Ehi, Straniero!

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fanwriter.it, Drunken Confessions, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sanremo 2006, Sanremo 2018, Surprise Ending, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «La sera prima, sai, prima che andavamo sul palco a cantare, stavo nervoso...»«E dillo a me...»«...e mi so’ sbattuto a uno che stava là.»«EH?!»





	Ehi, Straniero!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: first time  
Contesto: dopo l'accusa di plagio per NMAFN + what if: flashback a Sanremo 2006  
Commento dell'autrice: VAFFANCULO CALLIOPE!

_Sanremo 2018_

«_Mh_», fece Ermal, poggiando a terra la bottiglia che si stavano passando da diversi minuti - era vino, vodka, o altro? L’importante era che avrebbe fatto andar via anche solo per un po’ il saporaccio dell’umiliazione subita - e portò il dorso di una mano alla bocca, per impedirsi di farsi scappare la bevuta da labbra strette per non piangere. «Sai ‘na cosa?», disse, dopo aver deglutito e strizzato gli occhi per mandar giù anche il conato di vomito e pianto che gli stava risalendo con l’alcol. Cacciò un sospiro, finendo un po’ di più con la schiena contro il divanetto cui si erano poggiati, seduti sul pavimento perché ormai non c’era più nulla che potessero fare. «Non...non è la prima volta che finisco così dopo un Festival.»

«A sbronzarti col culo a terra?», gli chiese Fabrizio, prima che entrambi scoppiassero a sghignazzare come se avesse detto qualcosa di realmente esilarante, e invece era solo l’alcol in circolo nei loro cervelli.

Mentre quella risata evaporava così com’era insorta, prese quella bottiglia per il collo, prima di tracannare un altro sorso; un rivolo gli scivolò sul mento, ma non se ne curò, come aveva deciso di non curarsi di un sacco di altre cose, almeno in quella serata in cui era riuscito a tirare fuori Ermal dal suo isolamento e dai suoi piagnistei - che poi erano anche i propri, ma meglio sbronzarsi in due che farsi venire un’ulcera da soli, dopotutto.

Un dito a picchiettare contro le labbra mentre pensava, Ermal scosse poi il capo - per poi smettere subito, ché gli dava più nausea di quanta ne avesse. «No, in realtà ero al bar. E non ero culo a terra.»

«_Mhmm_», fece Fabrizio, la testa piegata su una spalla. Diede un occhio alla bottiglia, inclinandola appena, mezzo chiedendosi perché l’altro insistesse sul particolare del culo a terra, mezzo esaminando quanto alcol ancora restava loro. Non era del tutto sicuro che aveva voglia di alzarsi a recuperare un’altra bottiglia dal frigo bar, nel caso. Ma neanche poteva fare il pessimo padrone di casa - all'incirca - così la passò a Ermal.

Quegli prese la bottiglia, ma non l’accostò di nuovo alla bocca, impegnata nel parlare: «Era il duemila...cinque, sette...no, sei. Sì, il duemilaessei».

«Quando avevate...» Un attimo per trattenere il colpo di singhiozzo e fallire miseramente, e Fabrizio gli potè chiedere: «Quanno avevi partecipato cor gruppo tuo, gli Ameba?».

«_Seh._» Ermal abbassò lo sguardo sulla bottiglia che reggeva tra ambo le mani, come se fosse una palla di cristallo da poterci vedere il passato. E, chissà, magari aveva proprio quell’effetto per lui. «Poteva andà meglio...»

Fabrizio sbruffò a piene guance. «Te poi stai a fa’ sempre er precisino...»

«Ma non è quello che voglio dire», biascicò Ermal, poggiando la bottiglia di nuovo a terra, ma tra le sue scarpe lucide; lo fece con un gesto di fastidio, perché gli erano ricaduti due boccoli davanti gli occhi, e lui si tirò presto indietro tutta la chioma, in quel momento insopportabile. «La sera prima, sai, prima che andavamo sul palco a cantare, stavo nervoso...»

«E dillo a me», mormorò Fabrizio, affondando col mento in una mano, il peso che premeva dolorosamente sul ginocchio alzato cui aveva poggiato il gomito. Gli stava praticamente scavando nella carne fino all’osso.

«...e mi so’ sbattuto a uno che stava là.»

«EH?!» Per poco Fabrizio non si ribaltò da seduto, ma tornò con l’altra gamba a terra e dovette aggrapparsi ai cuscini del divano dietro di sé per potersi dare lo slancio e voltarsi a fissare Ermal, cogli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la lingua improvvisamente secca.

Ermal dal suo canto annuì tranquillamente - per poi smettere subito dopo sempre per colpa della nausea oscillante - ed era così calmo mentre raccontava che quasi non pareva ubriaco fino ai ricci che aveva in testa: «Ero nervoso, t’ho detto. I ragazzi erano usciti tutti, e io so’ voluto rimanere in albergo come un coglione a ripetere il pezzo, e ad andà in paranoia. Così mi so’ detto, “a Sanremo ci sto sicuro ‘na volta sola” - così ho preso e so’ partito per il teatro, magari beccavo a uno dei Big che si stava a fa’ ‘na birra pure lui...».

* * *

_Sanremo 2006_

Ermal decise di aver camminato abbastanza ed essersi preso sufficiente freddo in faccia e sotto i vestiti - la sua tensione per l’indomani gli aveva fatto dimenticare in camera la giacca - per decidere che sì, poteva benissimo andare al bar del Teatro Ariston e farsi una bevuta. Dopotutto lui e i ragazzi erano entrati o no a diritto nella storia di quel posto, con la loro prossima esibizione? Non aveva nulla di cui avere paura, poteva sempre fingere di andare in un cinema dall’estetica retrò non troppo lontana nel tempo; il trucco in quelle situazioni era comportarsi come se fosse il padrone del posto, come se si sapesse esattamente quel che si stava facendo, o così gli avevano detto. Sì, poteva farcela, in fondo era solo uno stupido sorso d’alcol per addormentare un poco le sue paure. Avrebbe potuto prendersi un tè, anche.

Interruppe i suoi giri di parole mentali non appena mise piede all’interno, dove il calore dei riscaldamenti elettrici squagliò immediatamente la prima patina di gelo e di tensione, quella più superficiale, che lo fece smettere di tremolare come un idiota. Già riuscire a mettere un passo davanti all’altro gli parve un buon segnale.

Una volta seduto al banco, già non ricordava più cos’avesse ordinato, e per poco non gli venne da dire al barman che quello che si era visto mettere davanti non fosse suo, ma di un altro cliente. Peccato che quella sera il bar era mezzo vuoto: nelle sue peregrinazioni per le uniche strade di Sanremo che aveva imparato a conoscere, ci aveva impiegato due ore, e qualunque cantante che vuol far bene il suo mestiere - o pure una generica persona responsabile - sa che prima si va a letto, meno alcol si beve, più ci si sveglia riposati e per nulla storditi il giorno dopo.

E addio ai suoi propositi di strappare qualche autografo che avrebbe mostrato ai suoi al ritorno in città. Sospirando, e maledicendo la sua insulsa agitazione da scolaretto che va per la prima volta alle elementari, Ermal si avvicinò il bicchiere di...qualsiasi cosa gli aveva messo dentro il barista.

E che gli fece strizzare gli occhi e gli angoli delle labbra quando bevve. Non era decisamente qualcosa a cui fosse abituato, o che avesse bevuto prima; quel saporaccio gli aveva insozzato la bocca tanto da non farlo accorgere del fatto che qualcuno si era appena seduto sullo sgabello accanto al suo.

* * *

Le palpebre calanti nella sua ormai famigerata espressione scocciata, Ermal sollevò stancamente una mano, per poggiarla poi in faccia a Fabrizio. «Guarda che non c’è niente da ridere!»

«E come no!» Fabrizio era ancora scosso dallo scoppio di risa improvvise che gli aveva causato quella mezza confessione alcolica. «Te sei fatto a uno che manco conoscevi, Ermà, eddai!»

«Capita a tutti!», ribatté l’altro in tono lamentoso.

«Sì, ma non a quelli precisini come te!», ribatté Fabrizio a sua volta, levandosi quella mano di faccia.

Ermal gli fece la linguaccia, e ritirò la mano, ficcandola sotto il gomito opposto mentre incrociava le braccia. Voltò perfino lo sguardo.

«Aò», fece Fabrizio, sporgendosi in avanti - e quasi cadendo, se non gli afferrò la spalla che si trovava davanti - per dondolarlo e richiamare la sua attenzione. «Mò non puoi lasciarme così!»

Ermal tornò a guardarlo solo per rivolgergli un ghigno molto poco da sobrio. «Sei geloso?», strascicò in domanda.

«No!» Quell’esclamazione gli uscì un po’ troppo acuta, dunque Fabrizio si schiarì la gola. Due volte. «Voglio solo sapè com’è finita», rispose. Per poi sogghignare anche lui. «E se ‘sto tipo t’ha lasciato il nome, o non era così memorabile...»

Ermal gemette, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e girò di nuovo la testa. «Era _ memorabile _sì», parlò al soffitto; a giudicare dalle guance con un po’ più di colore, doveva essere imbarazzato oltre che ubriaco marcio. «Mi capiva, sai? Non che i ragazzi della band non mi capivano, o mia madre, o i miei fratelli...ma...lui mi capiva, mi capiva proprio...»

* * *

«Ehi.»

«Ehi.» Ermal si ritrovò a fare un piccolo sorriso allo _ straniero _ \- non era un brutto soprannome per uno che sembrava voler attaccare discorso tanto per far passare il tempo - che si era ritrovato affianco. Aveva ordinato una birra, la riconobbe dal colore della bottiglia prima che dalla marca sull’adesivo impresso sul vetro. Strano che riuscisse a guardare _ lui _così poco negli occhi, però.

«Prima volta a Sanremo?»

«Indovinato.» Nel tentativo di sembrare un po’ più sicuro di sé, Ermal inclinò il proprio bicchiere verso quel ragazzo - diamine, non doveva avere qualche anno più di lui - in un finto brindisi. «Pure tu?», gli chiese, prima di fingere di bere distrattamente un sorso. Diavolo, quella roba gli bruciò le labbra senza nemmeno avergli toccato la gola.

«_Eggià._» Ridacchiando, l’altro ragazzo prese un sorso della sua birra. Quanto lo invidiò, pensò Ermal, desiderando non aver mai ordinato qualunque cosa avesse ordinato, benché dal listino avesse un nome invitante - e innocuo, soprattutto. Cosa che quel ragazzo non pareva affatto, anzi, sembrava esser saltato fuori da uno di quei filmetti col protagonista bello e dannato - insomma, aveva pure la giacca di pelle sulle spalle, che altro voleva di più?

«Ah, ma non canto. So’ venuto pe' lavoro, dovevo sostituì un amico all'albergo di fronte.»

_ Peccato_, si ritrovò a pensare Ermal, per poi chiedersi che razza di commento fosse quello. Poteva pure essere tremendamente stonato, per quel che lo riguardava. «Io invece canto», gli disse, non senza una goccia d'orgoglio nella voce. «Io e i miei amici siamo nella sezione Giovani.»

«Maddai!» Il volto tutto sommato ombroso di quel ragazzo si illuminò, mentre si girava sullo sgabello a sorridergli. Ermal decise in quell'istante che lo preferiva a quel modo, anche se pure coi capelli davanti agli occhi e lo sguardo evasivo non era male. Il suo improvviso entusiasmo lo fece sorridere sinceramente, per la prima volta in quella serata.

«E che fate, che portate? A me di quest'anno piace un gruppo, no 'o so se li conosci; che io sappia so' pugliesi, tipo...»

Ermal avvertì gli angoli della bocca tirare nel sorridere un po' di più. «Può darsi che li conosco...»

* * *

«Embè 'sto tizio nun s'era accorto che ti c'aveva popo lì davanti.»

«No, poi gliel'ho detto...»

«E quello?»

«E quello, be', _ quello _ ha iniziato a parlare di musica, e parlare, e parlare...e parlavo pure io...»

«E s'era pure fatta 'na certa...»

Ermal sbuffò davanti all'ironia scadente del suo compare.

«E insomma?», lo incalzò Fabrizio. «Che è successo poi?»

Ermal sospettava volesse saperlo per poter avere una storiella in più per sfotterlo in seguito. Non sospettava affatto che, smaltita la sbornia, se ne sarebbero dimenticati entrambi, lui una seconda volta. «E poi, e poi...oh, e poi che cazzo vuoi che è successo? E poi abbiamo finito da bere, ecco cosa.»

* * *

Aveva finito per scolarsi quell'orribile drink invece dell'acqua che aveva pensato di rassegnarsi a ordinare, e aveva scoperto così che al quarto sorso andava giù meglio. Oppure Ermal si trovava così bene in compagnia di quella sua imprevista conoscenza al bar dell'Ariston - lo _ straniero_, gli piaceva proprio come soprannome, sì - da aver scelto di ignorare tutto il resto, freddo all'esterno e nervoso per l'esibizione compresi; gli era riuscito fin troppo facile, si rese conto.

O meglio, se ne sarebbe reso conto se avesse distolto per un attimo l'attenzione da quel ragazzo, che dopo avergli detto tutto quel che pensava sul suo gruppo - ed erano solo cose straordinariamente belle, non se l'era aspettato - ora si era lanciato con lui in una dissertazione sulla musica, mezza in dialetto, mezza in italiano appena contaminato da alcol e sonno. Non aveva fatto il conservatorio, ma si era informato abbastanza sugli artisti che ammirava - e tutti nomi del rock di grande rispetto, per i quali condivideva l'ammirazione - e di cui faceva le cover - ed Ermal avrebbe tanto voluto sentirlo cantare, mai come in quel momento voleva sentire una voce intonare quel che le pareva - da aver scoperto un mondo ed essersene fatto una certa idea. Che più o meno era la stessa di Ermal, che si era piacevolmente scoperto a condividere pareri più con quel ragazzo conosciuto in una serata iniziata di merda che cogli amici di metà vita. E non che con loro fosse parco di opinioni, ma non aveva mai provato quella spinta a parlare e parlare e a _ voler ascoltare,_ più che altro, lui che non si fermava mai e che era sempre deciso su tutto.

Mentre in quel momento se ne stava con una guancia in un palmo, il gomito sul banco, a pendere dalle labbra di quel giovane - ed erano delle gran belle labbra, che la birra aveva reso più lucide. Ermal si morse leggermente le sue per evitare di cadere di testa sul bancone.

Quel gesto fece esitare appena il suo - uhm, era già arrivato ai possessivi? - _ straniero_, che gettò un occhio all'orologio appeso tra le bottiglie e gli specchi del piano bar. «Cazzo, te sto facenno fa' proprio tardi. E tu - _ voi_, e voi domani c'avete pure le prove...»

«No, non...» Ermal si rimise dritto e scosse il capo, risvegliandosi un po'; doveva proprio finire allora quella serata? «Non le abbiamo di mattina, ma di pomeriggio. Posso restare ancora un po'.»

Stirò le labbra in un sorriso sbilenco, per nulla identico e accattivante come quello che lo Straniero gli rivolse. «Ma se me stai a crollà come un vecchietto...»

Ermal gli fece il verso, rifilandogli anche una leggera spintarella. «Mi so' fatto l'Italia in treno per venire qua, saresti stanco pure tu. E poi sei tu quello più vecchio di me, e non dire balle, hai già le rughe.» Ma non si imbronciò, a dire il vero lo divertiva sfottere quel ragazzo. «Proprio qui», aggiunse, mentre l'altro gli rivolgeva uno sguardo stranamente esitante, e si mise a indicargli gli angoli degli occhi, per poi intenerire un po' il suo mezzo sorriso per la nuova sorpresa: «Hai le lentiggini...».

Lo Straniero a quel punto fece un'altra cosa totalmente inaspettata: distolse lo sguardo, nascondendolo tra le dita di una mano, ma non fece sparire quel suo sorriso. «Un sacco di gente ce l'ha», mormorò, un occhio che lo spiava tra ciocche more e pelle abbronzata.

Ed Ermal pensò che era bello, _ accidenti _ se lo era. E accidenti a lui che non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.

* * *

«Ed era proprio bello, Fabrì, era bello davvero...»

«Sì, l'hai già detto», mugugnò Fabrizio.

«E mi capiva, Fabrì, mi capiva sul serio...»

«Hai già detto pure questo, vai avanti!»

Ermal sospirò profondamente, con tanto di inspirazione acuta. Era entrato in quella fase della sbornia in cui tutti diventavano un po' malinconici, un po' cantastorie. «E insomma, avevamo finito da bere...lui m'ha detto che doveva lavorare il giorno dopo, e andarsene la mattina dopo ancora. E quindi, avevo tempo per offrirgli 'na cosa...tanto i ragazzi non erano ancora tornati...»

* * *

«Non dovevi», gli disse lo Straniero, facendo tuttavia toccare con un _ clink _ la sua bottiglia di birra contro quella di Ermal.

Che gli sorrise, vedendolo ingollare un sorso. «Quei drink giù al bar facevano schifo, no? E poi siamo in quattro, che ce ne freghiamo due le finiamo pure prima.» E detto questo, bevve anche lui un sorso di birra.

Si erano seduti, più che sul letto di quella camera d'albergo economica, sul tappeto di moquette davanti ad esso. Puzzava di polvere e detersivi, e pungeva, ma Ermal non se l'era sentita di farlo accomodare sul materasso, avrebbe implicato una confidenza che la sua cara, vecchia, e in quel momento ingombrante personalità non era tanto disposta a concedergli. «Visto che sai tutto di noi, ma io di te so solo che fai supplenza al tuo amico, perché non mi dici da dove vieni, cosa fai nella vita a parte il cantante nei pub?»

Quel ragazzo accennò una risata che quasi non lo fece strozzare con quel goccio di birra che ancora non aveva inghiottito. «È la mia prima intervista, questa?» Trasse fiato, e prima che Ermal potesse ribattere con una spiritosaggine sagace che non aveva ancora elaborato, attaccò a parlare.

* * *

«Non mi ricordo di cosa abbiamo parlato, lì in camera mia, ma se ci penso ricordo la sensazione, tipo...era come se...»

* * *

...come se si conoscessero da sempre, e non fossero spalla a spalla, seduti ai piedi di un letto d'albergo, da poche ore al massimo. Parlavano di tutto e di niente, e che quel ragazzo si facesse a tratti più evasivo Ermal lo attribuì, oltre che all'alcol che aveva preso a fare effetto anche su di lui, a una timidezza che glielo fece sentire ancora più vicino, tanto da snocciolargli qualche parola in più su di sé, benché ovviamente non tutto quanto. Ma era qualcosa di assolutamente insolito, per lui, sbottonarsi metaforicamente così velocemente con una persona conosciuta da così poco tempo, ed era ancora più straordinario che non gli desse il minimo fastidio, tutt'altro. Sentiva che avrebbe potuto raccontargli davvero tutto e quello non avrebbe tradito la sua fiducia. Era un istinto quasi fisico, più che mentale, forse pure perché gli aveva confidato di come si sentisse costantemente inadeguato, di meno rispetto agli altri, e lui conosceva bene quella sensazione…

* * *

«...era come se mi capisse al primo sguardo, Fabrizio, e non mi era mai successo co' nessuno...mai...»

* * *

«Mi stai a fissà la bocca da prima.» Lo Straniero fece un altro dei suoi sorrisi storti. «Me devi dì qualche cosa?»

Ermal pensò di essere avvampato prima di percepire il calore risalirgli prepotentemente dal collo alla faccia. E che cavolo, se gli guardava le labbra non andava bene, ma se lo guardava negli occhi era pure peggio!

Prima che potesse masticare qualche scusa insensata o anche fare l'offeso, quel ragazzo gli sfiorò una guancia accaldata col dorso ruvido di una mano. «A che pensi?»

Ermal trovò difficile deglutire la poca saliva con lo stomaco improvvisamente in subbuglio che si ritrovava. Però ci riuscì. «Penso che sei davvero bello.»

E il suo - sì, era _ suo_, porca miseria, perché doveva sempre mettersi da solo dei paletti pure in testa?! - Straniero si nascose di nuovo dietro la mano che lo stava carezzando, e di nuovo fece spuntare quel sorriso ammorbidito. «Grazie. Anche tu.»

A quel punto, per Ermal fu naturale sbuffare via tutto il suo imbarazzo - e le imbarazzanti farfalle nello stomaco da film romantico in replica - in un verso di scetticismo. «Sì, come no.»

«No, dico sul serio.» Lo Straniero gli sfiorò con un indice il naso, ne seguì il percorso a ritroso fino alla punta del sopracciglio che recava quello stupido monile. «Ti sta bene, 'sto coso.» Ridacchiò. «Se non avessi paura delle infezioni, me ne farei uno pure io...»

Ermal pure rise, ma d'incredulità. «Mò sei tu, quello che fa lo scemo. A che pensi veramente?»

«Che sei bello e te vorrei proprio bacià.»

* * *

«Lui...»

* * *

Ecco, lo sapeva, lo _ sentiva_. Le viscere gli si strinsero in una morsa nodosa ed Ermal dubitava di riuscire a respirare ancora.

Si passò un attimo la lingua sulle labbra, ma veloce veloce. «Ripeti...?»

L'altro parve esitare, ancora. Ed Ermal non era così stupido o ancora mezzo assonnato da non riuscire a immaginarsi il perché. «T'ho detto che sei bello», gli ripeté quello, senza vergogna né scherno, solo una tremenda serietà e quello sguardo fisso che lo attraeva come una calamita. «E che ti vorrei baciare.» Si morse le labbra, e solo allora rispuntò un piccolo, timido sorriso quasi di strafottenza - o speranza, chissà. «Posso?»

Ermal dette la colpa a quel drink di merda se in quel momento voleva soltanto piangere.

* * *

«Lui mi capiva, Fabrì, mi capiva davvero...»

* * *

«Sì», sussurrò, dannandosi furiosamente; voleva rispondergli _ magari _ o _ perché no? _ e rimandargli un sorrisaccio come il suo, non fargli capire in che stato era ridotto, e invece aveva dovuto sussurrare, cazzo! Manco fossero in una telenovela!

Ma il malcontento durò poco, perché quel ragazzo si fiondò sulle sue labbra e _ ah, ecco_, pensò Ermal, gli occhi che gli si chiusero prima del comando e il corpo che si abbandonava, _ questa è forse quella che chiamano pace dei sensi_. La sua aveva l'odore di moquette polverosa, gli premeva contro la schiena con la stanga di ferro di un letto non suo e gli lasciava in bocca il sapore orribile di alcolici mescolati male da uno stupido desiderio di non voler pensare più, ma aveva anche il profumo di colonia e dopobarba del ragazzo che lo stava baciando, il calore rassicurante della mano che gli reggeva il volto e di quella che gli aveva allacciato alla vita, e la morbidezza di quelle labbra che dallo sfiorare le sue, incerte, si erano fatte sempre più decise, ma non avevano perso un'oncia della loro gentilezza.

Ermal badò poco al proprio ego, in imbarazzo per lui per aver ceduto così in fretta, e allacciò le braccia al collo di quel ragazzo, approfittando della mossa per approfondire il bacio e zittire definitivamente la vocina nella sua testa, quella che rovinava sempre tutto, complicandolo senza che ce ne fosse bisogno.

Se l'indomani fosse andata male, almeno avrebbe avuto quella sera. Un pensiero meschino, ma lo facevano tutti, non poteva farlo anche lui?

Percepì che quel ragazzo si era spostato quando avvertì il ferro del letto premergli di più contro la schiena, e il peso dell'altro che, senza smettere di baciarlo, gli si era messo a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, la lingua che carezzò la sua approfittando dell'effetto sorpresa.

_ Pessime mosse, tutt'e due. _ Ermal si staccò con un ansito non voluto, che lo fece sprofondare nella vergogna per non essere riuscito a trattenerlo. L'eccitazione nei suoi pantaloni era già evidente - cazzo, non era mai stato così veloce neanche con la sua ragazza, proprio quella sera doveva ubriacarsi?!

Tenne gli occhi sulla maglietta dell'altro, non osando incrociare quelli di lui. Chissà cosa stava pensando, come lo riteneva...sicuramente le belle parole di prima stavano andando a sostituirsi con aggettivi più derisori, si depresse Ermal, era _ così _ umiliante…

E lo sguardo gli finì molto più in basso.

Una risatina imbarazzata. «Eh, già.»

Quella constatazione così leggera gli fece sollevare il volto prima ancora del sollievo e un'inaspettata e bruciante lusinga (anche se non era sicuro si trattasse esattamente di quella).

Lo Straniero era arrossato e imbarazzato quanto lui, e la voce, seppur sfrontata, gli tremava un poco. «Te posso scopà?»

Il cervello di Ermal si svuotò in un secondo, un'altra cosa che non aveva mai sperimentato.

Si riprese in un attimo, però, quel tanto da far mettere su anche a lui un'aria sardonica. «Ah, non lo so, vuoi pure l'invito scritto?» La voce tremava ancora anche a lui.

Da anticipante un rifiuto, forse anche un insulto, il volto del moro s'illuminò nuovamente di quel suo sorriso.

* * *

«Mi capiva, e...»

* * *

Avevano chiuso a chiave la porta perché, boh, in realtà non c'era un vero motivo, se non forse l'insicurezza che dovevano provare entrambi. Ma erano saliti sul materasso perché erano consapevoli entrambi che farlo sul pavimento era la cosa più scomoda del mondo, oltre al fatto che non volevano avere a che fare un secondo di più con quella fastidiosa moquette.

Ermal non aveva protestato, nel ritrovarsi l'altro sopra - non ci sarebbe riuscito: gli bastava già guardarlo negli occhi ed annegarvici, se non fosse stata sufficiente la ripresa di quei baci languidi, e come gli carezzava delicatamente il volto che gli teneva fra le mani, prima di portarne una ai capelli, affondarci le dita, e quelle labbra spostarsi sul mento, sulla punta del naso - Ermal mugugnò, irritato, ma il sorriso dello Straniero aveva il sapore dello scherzo - prima di spostarsi più giù, sul collo, mentre le dita fra quei ricci da massaggiargli distrattamente il capo, facendogli socchiudere gli occhi per quanto era piacevole, scivolarono appena più in basso anch'esse, per potergli reclinare delicatamente la testa e avere più spazio per la sua tortura.

Ermal si concesse di liberare un sospiro quando lo avvertì sulla gola, lasciandosi sfuggire solo un accenno di gemito mal trattenuto. Stava diventando bravo, si disse, mentre faceva vagare le mani sulle braccia, sulle spalle, la schiena del suo Straniero, ancora maledettamente coperto anche lui dai vestiti.

Quasi non sobbalzò quando lo sentì premere le labbra sulla conchetta lasciata scoperta dal colletto, in mezzo alle clavicole. Poi gli ripassò le ombre calde dei baci con la lingua, ripercorrendogli la gola lentamente, e lui dovette mordersi un labbro e artigliargli la maglietta mentre s'inarcava.

Ermal sorrise apertamente, senza fiato, a quel bel volto che lo guardava beffardo dall'alto. «Non prendermi in giro», gli disse, non sapendo da dove gli fosse venuta, e tanto per chiarire il concetto si arrotolò una di quelle ciocche scure intorno a un dito e gliela tirò.

Quel ragazzo ne rise, forse perché non poteva fare nient'altro. Ermal pensò pure che lo stesse prendendo in giro eccome, che gli faceva pena. «Guarda che non scherzo», mormorò, improvvisamente deluso da lui - ah, gli sbalzi d'umore dell'alcol, peccato che era lungi dall'avvertire il rigonfiamento tra le gambe svanire altrettanto.

«E manco io, sa?» Spostando una mano sui cuscini, il suo Straniero si chinò in avanti a lasciargli un bacio in fronte, facendolo sentire insopportabilmente piccolo e ancora più deluso. «Sei bello, bello davvero...»

Ermal grugnì. «Sì, _ certo_.» Fece per scostarlo da sé, ma quegli gli prese la mano, e intrecciando le dita con le sue, gliela pose a lato del capo, bloccandola senza schiacciargliela. «Ma m'hai visto? Sembro un ranocchio.»

Era dalle medie che nessuno lo chiamava più così. E dovette farsi forza pure per non distogliere lo sguardo, almeno quello; s'era lasciato sopraffare più che a sufficienza nell'opinione del suo ego molesto, che non riusciva a capire quanto in quell'occasione gli stesse piacendo stare sotto, _ dannazione._

«Ah, sì?»

Poi il suo Straniero gli regalò un altro di quei sorrisi ironici e dolci insieme, e in barba alla sua testardaggine Ermal rischiò seriamente di sciogliersi - quanto doveva essere sbronzo?, si chiese, ma solo per un istante, perché poi gli era arrivato un altro di quei bacetti in testa, fra i capelli. «E allora sei er ranocchietto più bello ch'abbia mai visto», gli mormorò tra i riccioli, facendogli colare il cervello in un fiotto di calore, perché poi gli stampò un altro di quei baci snervanti poco più in là, e poi un altro sulla tempia accaldata, e un altro sull'orecchio rovente, e un altro in un punto tra il lobo e il collo che strappò un ansito a Ermal, ora consapevole di un proprio punto debole.

Avrebbe voluto che restasse a torturarglielo fra labbra e denti per sempre, o comunque finché non si fosse addormentato - lo stava rilassando più dell'alcol ancora in circolo - ma poi aveva portato l'altra mano a scivolargli sotto la camicia, a carezzargli metodicamente il fianco, e lui si ricordò tutto d'un tratto del proprio aspetto nonostante non voleva che smettesse neanche nel toccarlo a quel modo.

Lo stava facendo ammattire, perdere il controllo. Non era da lui.

Lo Straniero si risollevò, portandosi via tutto il calore e quelle belle sensazioni. «Via questa», disse, tirando appena l'orlo della camicia di Ermal, e detto ciò portò le mani alla propria maglietta e se la tirò dalle spalle, togliendosela del tutto.

Completamente in suo potere, Ermal si mise seduto - mordendosi un labbro per la scossa che gli diede lo sfregamento involontario tra le cosce - e fece come richiesto, portandosi le mani all'orlo della camicia e sollevandosela sulla testa senza nemmeno sbottonarsela, e infatti non fu facile togliersela dalla testa. Per un attimo temette di nuovo di aver fatto la figura del bambino, ma quando l'indumento fu a terra e il volto del suo Straniero gli fu restituito alla vista, non riuscì a respingere il sorriso che gli incurvò le labbra, neanche quando quegli mormorò _ era anche ora,_ e si rifondò sulla sua bocca, le mani a coppa a sorreggergli il volto, ed Ermal si scoprì a mangiarselo, preda di una fame mai sperimentata forse solo perché non aveva mai fatto sesso da ubriaco con uno sconosciuto, un gran bel sconosciuto se doveva concederglielo.

Ben presto si ritrovò di nuovo schiena sul letto e testa sui cuscini. Si inarcò, lasciandosi sfuggire gemiti acuti senza più vergogna, mentre le labbra del suo Straniero scendevano e scendevano a baciargli lo sterno, il petto, trattenendo la pelle sempre più calda, marchiandogliela come tatuaggi che sarebbero svaniti presto, ed Ermal incredibilmente lo lasciò fare; gli leccò un capezzolo e vi soffiò pure sopra, l'infame, sghignazzando del suo improvviso tremare. Ermal lo zittì con un sonoro pizzicotto. «'sta ranocchietta bastarda», disse solo l'altro, il sogghigno ancora ben presente nella sua voce arrochita - e _ cazzo _, poteva Ermal farsi venire le gambe molli per una frase del genere? - e riprese quel suo lavoro di baci.

Arrivato all'ombelico, Ermal era praticamente sull'orlo della pazzia.

Voleva che andasse più giù...non voleva?...non si era mai sentito a quel modo, e aveva seriamente iniziato a dubitare quanto c'entrasse la sbronza e quanto era tutta opera sua. Per la prima volta, desiderava lasciar prendere il controllo a qualcun altro. E, be', a giudicare dai risultati, aveva scelto benissimo per quella prima volta.

Iniziò a giocherellare coi capelli dell'altro, scompigliandoglieli come più gli pareva - così stava facendo quello con lui, no? - mentre le carezze di quel ragazzo si erano spostate alle sue cosce, lui stesso si era fatto poco più indietro, poco più in giù. L'aspettativa gli faceva brillare gli occhi morbidi di una luce predatoria peggio del sorriso che ancora gli aleggiava in volto.

_ Merda_. Ermal si sentì fottuto; aveva appena pensato di cacciargli la testa tra le gambe, e per trattenersi si era arpionato a quei capelli.

Col risultato di far ghignare ancora di più il suo Straniero. «'na ranocchietta pure impaziente...»

«Sta' zitto», gli soffiò Ermal, che non voleva vederlo sparire per nulla al mondo.

Quegli ridacchiò, _ ancora _ \- ma era più imbarazzato di lui o cosa? E poi era lui quello con le contraddizioni - prima di sbottonargli i pantaloni, tirare giù la cerniera.

Ermal esalò tutto il suo sollievo, ricadendo con la testa sul cuscino e con le mani ai lati del corpo. Chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo la mano di lui farsi strada tra i vestiti che ancora indossava, e che gli calò fino alle ginocchia; in fondo i giochi erano fatti.

Quella bella sensazione di abbandono e intorpidimento durò molto poco, però: la scarica di piacere come una scossa elettrica lo fece balzare a sedere, aggrapparsi a quel ragazzo.

Che soffocò l'ennesima risatina contro il suo collo, senza per nulla fermare la sua mano. «Te piace?», gli chiese, ma oltre la patina non era una presa in giro.

Ed Ermal annuì, strusciando il volto contro di lui come un gatto. Lo stringeva di più, cercando di contenersi almeno nello spingersi col bacino, ma quel _ qualcosa _ nel suo Straniero lo spingeva invece a lasciarsi andare completamente, fidarsi del tutto. Cosa che non gli riusciva per quella piccolissima parte di dignità che ancora gli restava, e che gli faceva inghiottire un sospiro di piacere dopo l'altro; a momenti sarebbe morto soffocato.

«Guarda che puoi lasciarti annà», gli arrivò all'orecchio il mormorio così rassicurante del suo Straniero, e, oh, Ermal voleva _ davvero _ lasciarsi _ così _ andare, fidarsi, lasciarsi in balia di una persona che lo faceva stare così bene.

Ma non poteva. Scosse il capo, stringendo le labbra per non gemere, ché se avesse detto di no dubitava non gli sarebbe invece uscito un verso molto poco coerente.

Poi sentì altri baci sul suo collo, sulla nuca, piccoli e rassicuranti e tentatori, dannatamente invitanti. «Va tutto bene», gli mormorò ancora quella voce, vibrandogli sulla pelle e da lì nelle ossa...e, _ oh_, com'era bella l'idea di cedere; Ermal aveva già socchiuso gli occhi...gli baciò la spalla, sempre più delicato e attento. «Lasciati andare...»

Ermal chiuse di colpo gli occhi, la mente e i polmoni gli si svuotarono. Non era più tanto sicuro di starsi ancora reggendo a qualcuno.

Finché non sentì quelle labbra così belle premergli un sorriso sulla spalla dov'erano rimaste piantate. «Come ti senti?» Non lo stava più toccando, ma la sensazione del contatto bollente era rimasta.

_ Come ti senti? Sul serio?! _ Ermal aveva voglia di ridere, di ridere fortissimo. «Bene, sto bene», riuscì invece a contenersi, la gola che gli doleva. Avrebbe voluto avere una voce così arrochita anche quando cantava.

Non gli parve vero avvertire quel respiro sollevato del suo Straniero smuovergli i riccetti. Forse in una richiesta che paradossalmente non aveva il coraggio di fargli.

Tanto meglio per Ermal, che dalla sua parte si sentiva paradossalmente stanco e pieno di energie. Due contraddizioni...non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarne un'altra.

Lo prese per un polso, lasciando scivolare la sua mano nella propria, e lo condusse di nuovo sopra di sé, lui di nuovo sulla schiena, stiracchiandosi contro le lenzuola appena stropicciate, che ora gli pizzicavano la pelle ultrasensibile. Era perfettamente conscio di non essere sensuale, per niente, ma tutto quello che voleva era far sì che lui si sentisse bene alla stessa maniera. «Fammi quello che ti pare.»

E il suo Straniero dischiuse le labbra dalla sorpresa, le ciglia gli tremarono appena. «Sicuro?»

«Sì.» Ermal non aveva più quelle vertigini nel guardarlo negli occhi, da cui ora era semplicemente, profondamente attratto, ma senza timore di chissà cosa. Si alzò su un gomito per spingersi di poco a baciargli una guancia, l'angolo della bocca.

Fece per baciargli anche quella, ma ci ripensò. «L'hai detto tu che sono impaziente», mormorò, ripiombando sui cuscini con una sfacciataggine che gli apparteneva solo nelle sue fantasie, mai del tutto nella realtà.

Quel ragazzo nascose nuovamente quel sorriso divertito e imbarazzato dietro la scusa di levarsi i capelli da davanti la faccia, ed Ermal desiderò fortissimamente rivederlo al mattino seguente, il giorno dopo, quello dopo ancora. «E va bene», gli concesse poi, rimettendo su quella sua aria ombrosa e sorniona, che l'avrebbe fatto sprofondare di più nel letto da quanto lo annichiliva.

«Ma se non te va più me lo dici, eh?»

Ermal sbuffò. «Se te l'ho chiesto io, è perché mi va bene, no?»

E il suo Straniero gli schioccò un bacio su un ginocchio per zittirlo - e soffocare l'ennesima ridarella. «Proprio impaziente, eh...» Schioccò altri due baci, giù e ancora giù, mentre gli calava dalle gambe pantaloni e boxer e glieli toglieva del tutto. Chissà perché, si erano tolti entrambi le scarpe all'entrare in camera; ai suoi vestiti a terra si aggiunsero presto i rimanenti dell'altro. 

Ed Ermal emise un sospiro che lo fece tremare fin nelle punte dei piedi, quando accolse in bocca due dita dell'altro, ma non quelle sporche del proprio rilascio. Una curiosità alcolica gli fece chiedere di cosa potessero mai sapere, ma non ebbe tempo di rispondersi ché quel ragazzo lo sollevò appena, e lui dovette issarsi sui gomiti, scostando di lato una gamba per fargli spazio.

Neanche a dirlo, crollò su un braccio non appena sentì il primo dito spingersi in lui.

«Oh ma che me stai a svenì?», lo prese in giro lo Straniero, senza smettere di torturarlo.

«Sta'-sta' zitto», si lamentò Ermal con voce cigolante; non era abituato a quelle intrusioni, e doveva assolutamente rilassarsi per vedere se gli piacesse o meno.

Quella mano si mosse ancora, e non gli parve vero di vedere le stelle una seconda volta, gettando indietro la testa.

Sentì l'abbraccio del suo Straniero prima ancora del respiro caldo che gli solleticò la pelle. «Se te vuoi fermà, puoi dirlo pure mò.»

«Giuro su Dio», ringhiò Ermal, con una frustrazione e un intenerimento che non pensava gli appartenessero, «se non ti spicci a muoverti, io - _ ah!_» Chiuse gli occhi, ma non ci fu verso di riuscire a chiudere anche la bocca e di trattenersi ancora.

Lo artigliò per le spalle, sulla schiena, e man mano che aumentavano le spinte, aumentava la voglia di spingersi verso di lui. Gli allacciò le gambe alla vita, sentendosi andare a fuoco e volare in Paradiso allo stesso tempo: non credeva fosse possibile neppure quello, ma d'altra parte in quella serata si era ricreduto su molte cose.

E il suo Straniero, una mano aggrappata al letto e una a lui, non smetteva di mormorargli all'orecchio tutto, _ tutto _ quello che pensava di lui, tra un gemito roco e l'altro, baciando e ribaciando quel punto sul collo, dicendogli cose che mandavano Ermal ancora più a fuoco, alimentando la sua voglia tra un ansito e l'altro.

Non voleva lasciarlo, realizzò. Ed era assurdamente doloroso pensarci.

* * *

«Lui mi...»

«Va bene, va bene», borbottò Fabrizio, le palpebre di cemento. Si strofinò il volto con entrambe le mani. «Mi sta a venì il sonno co' 'sta litania.»

«Vabbè, insomma, ero ubriaco e me lo sono fatto.» Ermal aveva tagliato corto piuttosto in fretta, notò l'altro.

Come pure notò quella vena di disappunto nella voce e nello sguardo. «E manco t'è piaciuto...»

«Boh, chi si ricorda quello; mi ricordo solo che il mattino dopo non c'era, e mi so' subito gli scazzi dei miei amici perché avevo chiuso a chiave la porta e avevano dormito in corridoio!»

Fabrizio non riuscì a non scoppiare dal ridere neanche quella volta.

«Che ti ridi», lo rimproverò Ermal, invelenito, «guarda che è stato 'no stronzo proprio!».

«Pe' 'na vorta che quarcuno 'o fa co' te! È già tanto che nun s'è fregato dei soldi, o l'ha fatto pure?»

«No, ma s'è fregato il mio braccialetto.»

«...ah?»

Fabrizio non si era aspettato una risposta, a dire il vero.

* * *

«E questo cos'è?»

«Portafortuna.» Ermal gli sorrideva, inebetito dalla stanchezza, la dolcezza e il dormiveglia, mentre gli sistemava un braccialetto che fino a qualche istante prima era rimasto allacciato al suo polso destro. «Così ti porterà bene come l'ha portato a me...e quando saremo ricchi e famosi, ci rincontreremo a un altro Festival e me lo restituirai.»

«È bello», commentò l'altro, rimirandoselo, ma Ermal non poteva vederlo, svenuto dal sonno sul cuscino.

* * *

«Era bello, colle perline rosse e una pure a forma di aquila. Era il mio braccialetto portafortuna dalle medie, e _ quello _ se l'è fottuto, quel grandissimo _ pezz d'_...!»

Ma la sua invettiva ebbe vita breve. Ermal fece in tempo a mettere in salvo la bottiglia di lato, che si alzò di scatto in piedi e corse al bagno, sbattendosi dietro la porta.

Dato il probabile proseguimento della nottata, Fabrizio pensò di andare almeno a togliersi l'orologio. Si alzò, andando a recuperare la scatoletta sotto i panni in valigia.

Come diede un'occhiata più approfondita ai monili all'interno, notò quello sprazzo di rosso e nero sul fondo. Pigramente incuriosito, mandò le dita a cercarlo…

Per poi istupidirsi nel tirare fuori quel braccialetto dalle perline rosse.

L'aveva indossato nell'esibizione del duemilasette, ricordò, tirando fuori le immagini mentali come pesci da un lago di fango. Lo teneva al polso anche da prima, finché non gli era diventato troppo stretto e per pigrizia e dimenticanza l'aveva relegato lì dentro. A fatica, cercò di ricordare chi gliel'avesse regalato, ma non gli veniva in mente niente…

Solo che si era svegliato con quel coso al polso, nella sua camera d'albergo a Sanremo, quell'anno che quel suo amico si era rotto una gamba e lui era andato a sostituirlo, e visto che c'era il Festival e avrebbe cantato un gruppo che gli piaceva, aveva deciso di spendere quei soldi in più per il biglietto della finale invece che per un concerto che aveva in mente…

Facendo scorrere le perline tra le dita, seguendo ricordi che non arrivavano, ne captò una tutt'altro che liscia. Se l'avvicinò agli occhi, strizzandoli per vedere meglio.

Era uno sgorbio. Una macchia, una lettera?...no, più un uccello con le ali spiegate…

La lucidità gli arrivò talmente improvvisa che lo stordì, lasciandogli cadere braccialetto e scatoletta, il cui contenuto si riversò sul pavimento.

Poi gli arrivò all'orecchio una serie di suoni preoccupanti. «Ermà, ma stai vomitando?»

«No», berciò una voce soffocata dalla porta chiusa del bagno. «Sto parlando con Baglioni attraverso il cesso!»

Scuotendo la testa per risvegliarsi, Fabrizio lasciò perdere tutto e andò da lui. «Senti, tu così nun ce torni in camera. Dormi qua stanotte.»

«None...»

«Sine, invece - aspetta, che te gira la testa! T'aiuto qua e poi te preparo il letto.»

Ermal alzò gli occhi gonfi e stropicciati su di lui. «E tu dove dormi?»

«C'ho il divano, sta' tranquillo...»

Quel braccialetto, nel frattempo, era finito sotto al letto, e là sarebbe rimasto dimenticato.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto il contesto nasce dalla visione di Un piccolo favore, e in realtà questa doveva essere la prima di una serie di oneshot legate al tema dell'ubriacatura, ma non è tanto sano manco nelle fic promuovere l'abuso di alcol in generale, figurarsi pure per quagliare...  
La battuta sul parlare al cesso invece è una perla di Perla, uno dei motivi validi per vedere Non ditelo al mio capo se non l'avete ancora fatto.


End file.
